


Swimmin' in a glass half empty

by theGirlwiththebrokenSmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love Sarah Jones, M/M, Multi, Protective Harry, Teasing, They're in a club, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwiththebrokenSmile/pseuds/theGirlwiththebrokenSmile
Summary: 'He pulls him in by his waist and then they’re kissing, snogging really, deep and longingly, like they want to suck each other’s souls out of their mouths. Sarah feels guilty for staring. Jeff on the other hand looks beyond impatient.'OrLouis visits Harry for his show in Amsterdam and stays for a while.





	1. "I need a good luck kiss"

**Sarah**

 

It’s Sarah, who walks in on them behind the stage.  
The light is dim and the air filled with hushed voices. Everyone is busy and preparing things that have to be prepared before the show starts. A few people with headsets walk past her, greeting her with friendly smiles.

 

She’s already wearing her stage-outfit - white floral trousers, a blouse and a cute jacket with a large bow at the front. It’s her favourite so far. Her dark hair is pulled up into a long shiny pony tail.

 

She pushes a black door open und walks down another hallway. Here she’s completely alone and the light is even dimmer, the noises suddenly far away.  
She volunteered to go search for Harry because the show is starting soon and he’s still not where he’s supposed to be. But she has a pretty good idea where he could be, and especially with whom. (Clare had told her all about the cute boy with the caramel hair who flew over this morning to watch their show (Harrys show, really) and stay two days. Apparently, he ate lunch with them today and Sarah would have loved to be there and meet him, but she had been visiting a friend who lives here in Amsterdam and only came back around two hours ago, nearly missing the soundcheck.)

 

She can hear their voices even bevor she rounds the corner, but she can’t make out the words yet. In the doorway to one of the rooms she stops. There’s little furniture in it, just a few tables with water bottles on top and a few old-fashioned looking couches, randomly placed in the middle. They’re seated on one of them, intertwined with each other, no space between them.

 

Harry is wearing his stage-outfit just like her, looking fashionable and hot in what she heard is called the “glam rock Victorian prince” outfit. His hairdo on the other hand is pretty much ruined, probably caused by the small hands, that are buried in the chocolate-brown curls.

 

The boy half on top of him is wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans and Vans, building a rather harsh contrast to Harrys cloths. Sarah can’t help but stare at his slim waist, curved hips and pretty big bum. Like, pretty and big. Like, okay, she’s jealous now.

 

She knew Harrys famous boyfriend, whom he talks about 24/7, would be here with him and she’s seen thousands of pictures of him on Harrys phone, but it’s the first time she sees him for real. Like, in reality. He’s smaller then she had imagined, even though Harry had told her he was. He’s also prettier then on the pictures and if she were into boys, she would have fallen in love right there, looking at his ass. Thank God, she’s not. Harry might have fired her or something.

 

She can’t help but smile and observe them for a little while.

 

Louis (the name reminds her of a prince and of a French shoe brand, she can’t decide) is talking about something she doesn’t get, involving inside jokes, people she doesn’t know and places she never heard off. Harry is chuckling and nodding, throwing a comment in here and there, his green eyes never leaving his boyfriends face. There’s an intensity in them she’s never seen before – it’s like the rest of the world could fall apart around him and he wouldn’t even notice. It sounds cliché, but it looks rare, beautiful.

 

They can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other and they’re not really trying, stroking, touching everywhere they can reach. Louis whispers something against Harrys cheek, too quiet for her to hear. Harry laughs in response and cradles Louis’ face in his large hands, pulling him even closer, their lips inches apart.

 

Sarah decides to clear her throat. They both flinch simultaneously and turn to look at her, startled. She tilts her head in amusement. Louis’ eyes are blue – and yes, she knew that, but God are they pretty – and filled with some kind of fire. They lock with hers through the room.

 

“Hello?”, he asks, his voice high but raspy, filled with confidence and the hint of a challenge.

 

“Sarah Jones”, Harrys says, as both, a greeting to her and an explanation to Louis. He grins, letting go of Louis’ face, instead pressing his nose to his jaw. “My lovely drummer.”

 

“That’s me”, she nods. Louis is still looking at her, kindlier now. She wonders if she should walk over to them and shake his hand or something but decides against it. “You’re Louis, right? It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You too.” He likewise makes no move to stand up and walk over to her but his smile makes his eyes crinkle adorably and she suddenly feels like she won a price. Weird.

 

“Is it time already?”, Harry asks and it’s the first time since they started touring that he doesn’t sound like he’s dying to go on stage. Louis leans closer into his side and pets his curls. They really look messy. Jeff isn’t going to like that.

 

“I’m afraid it is”, she says with a light chuckle. “If we don’t go back in, say the next five minutes, they might send a search party.”

 

Harry groans but he’s still smiling when he hides his face in Louis’ neck, breathing him in. “Five minutes?”

 

“Five minutes tops”, she clarifies.

 

“Alright.” He pulls Louis even closer if that’s possible and kisses his way over his throat up to his jaw, lingering there, bevor kissing his nose and then his chin. Louis slides his hands under Harrys flounced shirt and acts like he’s going to bite him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Harrys smile widens as he pecks him swiftly on the mouth.

 

Sarah waits patiently, throwing a glance towards the black door she came through, making sure nobody is coming to look for them. She understands how difficult it must be for Harry and Louis to be away from each other for such long periods of time as they are at the moment, with Louis working on his album and Harry touring the world.

 

When they finally manage to get up from the couch (after five minutes and 17 seconds, not that Sarah was counting), she turns and leads them back to the others, even though they probably know the way. She hears them talking quietly behind her but she only turns around to them when they reach their manager (who wears a slightly stressed-out expression).

 

“Sarah!”, he says. “There you are. And you brought Harry with you, thank God. What took you so long, were you in some other building, or – and what the hell happened to your hair?”

 

He looks slightly scandalized and even more stressed-out when he sees the mess on top of Harrys head. Louis snickers and Jeff narrows his eyes at him, raising one of his eyebrows.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Harry drawls in his deep voice, drawing the attention back to him. “It looks exactly the way the stylist wanted it to. She called it daring an adventurous, me thinks.”

 

Louis laughs, while Harry smiles innocently, his dimples popping out.

 

“She – you – yeah, alright, whatever, just use a brush real quick, we need to hurry”, Jeff stresses, but Harry doesn’t seem in the mood to hurry.

 

“I need a good luck kiss”, he says to Louis instead. He pulls him in by his waist and then they’re kissing, snogging really, deep and longingly, like they want to suck each other’s souls out of their mouths. Sarah feels guilty for staring. Jeff on the other hand looks beyond impatient.

 

“Yeah”, he murmurs. “Great, awesome, we all love each other, now can you please –“

 

They don’t seem to hear him, but after a while they somehow manage to detach their lips. For a moment they just stare at each other intensely like there’s a universe right between their eyes.

 

Sarah is about to melt away, while Jeff is about to pitch a fit or have a mental break down or maybe both. He murmurs something under his breath, bevor taking two steps ahead, invading their space and making them look at him. He pokes his finger at Louis’ chest, pushing him back a little.

 

“You”, he says accusingly, a tad too harsh for Sarahs liking. Apparently for Harrys too because his eyes darken instantly and his arm flinches towards Louis like he wants to shield him. Jeff seems to notice and puts his hand away from Louis quickly to scratch his head. He coughs awkwardly. When he speaks again his voice is very soft all of sudden. “You are coming to the VIP lounge with us. We have food and drinks there for you, boy, and you two”, he looks at Harry and Sarah sternly, “are going on stage right now, for God’s sake.”

 

Sarah notices then that their bandmates have already left und nods quickly. She motions for Harry to follow her, but he’s still looking at Jeff, seeming a little reluctant.  
“You going to take care of my boy, right?”

 

“Yes”, Jeff says immediately, while Louis rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance. “When you lot are on stage with the show starting and everything going well, I’ll be reassured and much nicer – the nicest. You know me. And now please go, bevor I lose my mind.”

 

“Yeah, I wanna see the VIP lounge with the food”, Louis says excitingly, bouncing on his toes. Harry smiles at him fondly, looking like he’s itching to reach out to him again.

 

“I want you to have a good time.”

 

“Duh, I’m going to see you perform, of course I’ll have a good time”, Louis says with a thrill of anticipation in his blue eyes, while Jeff already starts to guide him away. He follows unhesitatingly but turns around one more time to blow Harry a kiss and wave at Sarah (which makes her feel kinda proud. She’s probably whipped already, despite not really knowing the boy.)

 

“Come on”, she says, grabbing Harrys arm and pulling him with her in the opposite direction. “Your fans are waiting.“

 

When they finally reach the stage, she blinks against the blinding lights burning down on them. The others, of course, are already there. Adam is walking around and waving at them when he sees them, Alex and Mitch are engrossed in conversation and Clare is already standing in front of her keyboard, smiling relived when she sees them. There’s a huge dark curtain around the stage, shielding them from the vision of the fans.

 

Sarah can hear them talking excitedly, screaming and singing to the music that’s playing in the background. Her heart is beating a bit faster and suddenly she can’t wait for the show to start. For the adrenalin rush she feels every time she gets lost in the music.

 

“Wait”, she says to Harry, when he stars to walk away from her and over to his microphone. Hearing her voice, he turns back around, looking at her questionably. She reaches up to run her fingers through his hair, trying to adjust his curls. She doesn’t want Jeff to have an actual mental break down. “There you go. Much better.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“By the way”, she says with a lower voice and a quick wink. “Louis is gorgeous and I’m going to marry him.”

 

He smirks while putting his ear-plugs in. His green eyes gleam in the glaring stage lights. “Hands off.”

 

She laughs loudly bevor running over to her drums.

 

.


	2. "'I came for the drummer'"

**Sarah II**

 

 

“Well done, guys!”

 

The word feel like a refreshing breeze on Sarahs skin. It’s Jeff’s standard greeting after every show, but she doesn’t think she’ll ever grow tired of hearing it. He’s all smiley now, looking at ease – the complete opposite of the stressed-out expression he had before the show. “Really. Well done.”

 

“Thank you, thank you”, Sarah says with a wide smile. Sweat is sticking at her neck and she is slightly out of breath, her ears still filled with the screaming of the fans and the vibrating music she created together with the rest of the band.

 

The vibe backstage is light, almost dizzy. They’re all hugging and congratulating each other for another successful night. She can hear Alex singing the refrain of ‘What makes you beautiful’, slightly off-key and Adam laughing loudly.

 

After Jeff claps her on the shoulder and walks over to Mitch, she looks around for Harry. She sees him standing a few feet away – next to Louis of course. They’re sharing an intimate embrace and she debates whether to go over to him or not. The decision is made for her a second later when Louis catches her looking at them and beckons her over. An offer she can't refuse.

 

“Hey, there.” She smiles as she reaches them – she can’t stop smiling to be honest. Harry smiles back and hugs her (at a slightly awkward angle, cause he’s not letting go of Louis’ hand).

 

“You were amazing, Styles”, she tells him, after stepping back. She really means it.

 

“You absolutely were”, Louis agrees, sounding like he said that ten times already. His blue eyes are bright with sincerity and proudness. Harry shrugs like it’s no big deal, but she knows the smile that spreads over his face, slowly, like he can’t help himself. She knows that it means he’s proud of himself, of all of them, of the atmosphere they created tonight and of the joy they put in the eyes of hundreds of girls (and a few guys).

 

Louis nuzzles into Harrys side and Harry hugs him to his chest with his right arm.

 

“You were amazing too”, he tells Sarah and Louis hums in agreement. (And to be honest, that little sound makes her happier than the applause. But he’s just so cute. She can’t help herself.)

 

“And we weren’t the only ones to think that. Did you see the girl with the sign, Lou?”

 

“Yeah totally”, he murmurs. “Because there was only one girl with a sign.”

 

Harry snorts, hugging him tighter. “I mean the one that said ‘I came for the drummer’, obviously.”

 

“Oh, yeah!”, Sarah says with a wide smile. “The girl was in one of the front rows, holding that sign and Harry pointed it out and made everyone cheer for me.”

 

Louis hums again, seeming to remember now. He grins at her cheekily. “Seems like you have an admirer.”

 

“Seems like it”, she agrees, trying to sound poncy, but not really managing to. The screams washed over her like a wave and she couldn’t breath, but in a good kind of way. It was a special moment for her. A few years ago, when she was a teenage girl with big dreams, she never thought that this might one day be her reality. But here she is, on a world tour with Harry Styles, having the time of her life.

 

“Soo”, she says after a heartbeat. “What about tonight’s plans? You in?”

 

“Oh.” Harry frowns, looking like he totally forgot. “I don’t know.”

 

Louis looks up at him through his lashes, seeming curious.

 

“We wanted to go to Amsterdam’s most famous club to celebrate”, Sarah tells him. “But you two don’t have to come. I mean, if you have . . . other plans.”

 

Louis dissolves into giggles at the wink she throws his way. The sound brightens the whole room.

 

“I dunno”, he says, getting up on his toes, nuzzling his nose at Harrys jaw. “Do we?”

 

Harry pulls him even closer with his arm and swiping Louis’ fringe away from his blue eyes with his other hand. They look at each other with this fascinating intensity, sharing a secretive smile between them. Harry leans in, murmuring something against Louis’ lips, too low and quiet for Sarah to hear. She looks away for a few seconds, over to Clare (who does some weird sort of victory-dance on one of the couches), giving them the illusion of privacy. Clare notices and waves. Sarah waves back.

 

She turns back around when she hears Louis laugh about something.

 

“Well, I don’t know!”, Harry just says with a smitten grin, kissing Louis’ temple softly. “Are you tired?”

 

“No”, Louis says, intertwining their fingers, looking at them for a moment. He really doesn’t look tired at all – his blue eyes shining with euphoria. “I’d like to go out for a few hours.”

 

“Alright then”, Harry says, finally looking back at Sarah, decision made. “Are we taking the cars again?”

 

She nods. “I think so.”

 

He nods as well, smiling at her the way he does every time after a show – like he wants to tell her he’s glad she’s here, like he wants to tell her thank you, I’m proud of what we made. She looks at his dimples, digging deep in his cheeks. They make him look charming all the time, even when he’s not trying. A second later he turns back to Louis and they continue with the touches and the kisses and the fond and they’re way too cute for Sarah to handle, so she branches off and walks over to Adam. He stands next to the couch Clare is dancing on and Sarah can see the sweat still glistering on his forehead.

 

He throws an arm around her shoulders, screaming “Jones, you killed it”, like he does every time. It kinda became a ritual – Jeff’s compliment, Harry dimpled smile, Adams exclamation. She gives Mitch and Alex a high five and they chat for a while, laughing together. Sarah loves this almost as much as the shows and the time they spend on stage. It feels familiar already, like home, like they’ve known each other for years.

 

It takes a while for them to clean everything up and change back into their normal clothes, getting ready to leave.

 

 

As they walk out of the building, over to the two big black cars, the air is still filled with voices and laughter. Sarah walks next to Clare, their dark and blond hair building a stark contrast under the dim light. She likes Clare a lot (not that way, she has a husband and a daughter waiting for at home). They bonded over the last few days, being the only two women in the band.

 

They get in a car with Harry, Louis and Jeff, while Adam, Alex, Mitch and their Stylist get in the other one.

 

Sarah sits on the back seat next to Harry, who sits next to Louis. Clare and Jeff are opposite of them. They both pull out their phones as soon as the car drives of the parking lot. Clare calls her husband, her voice soft as she greets him and starts to tell him about the show. Jeff, apparently, calls someone he doesn’t like very much, because his voice isn’t soft at all, sounding rather harsh and curt.

 

Harry next to her changed into a white shirt and black skinny jeans, making him look more mundane. He leans over to Louis, their hair touching, caramel and chocolate blending together. He is whispering something in Louis’ ear, his big hand crawling up his tight. And Sarah does not feel like a fifth wheel. Like, at all. She decides to look out the window, where lights and darkness are painting stripes in her vision. Amsterdam is a beautiful city, at night just as much as at daylight.

 

The drive to the club doesn’t take long, going rather smoothly. (Except maybe for the one time, when Louis unbuckles his seatbelt to straddle Harrys lap and suck a lovebite to his neck, causing him to make a sound she’s not sure she ever wanted to hear coming out of Harrys mouth. Jeff chokes on what he was about to say to the person on the phone, flailing out his arms in mild panic, forcing Louis to sit back down and put his seat belt back on.)

 

When they reach the club, the driver lets them out at the back, a few feet away from the huge building. Clare and Jeff end their calls and they all exit the car. Sarah blinks in the darkness surrounding them. See can’t see anyone here – they’re completely alone, except for a few security men standing around, which was probably the drivers intention.

 

“Okay, listen”, Jeff says, waving them closer to build a small circle. “I had a few talks with Louis’ manager the past days and there are rules – I don’t like them, but we have to stick to them for Louis to stay with us and visit again sometime soon.”

 

Sarah can see the crease forming between Louis’ eyebrows and the way Harry scrunches up his nose. They don’t look surprised in the slightest.

 

“What rules?”, Harry asks; his voice’s even deeper than usual, sounding bored, like he already knows the answer. His arms twine around Louis’ waist, holding him securely. Louis snuggles back into his chest by instinct.

 

“Well.” Jeff clears his throat. “You can’t be seen together, that’s the most important rule. We can’t walk through the main entrance for that reason – we have to draw as little attention to us as possible. We’ll use the side entrances, but you have to split up for that. The VIP area is upstairs; you can’t leave to go downstairs and you can’t touch each other there, unless you are in the extra lounge we rented, with the door closed. Understood?”

 

Harry nods, Louis rolls his eyes. “Alright, whatever.”

 

“Okay. Good. This is Thomas, Louis.” Jeff points to one of the security men standing around. He has dark skin and short hair and is so muscular he almost can’t be real. “You will go with him this way, around the building –“

 

“What, alone?”

 

“Well, yeah. We can meet you inside.“

 

“No.” Louis pouts adorably, but Sarah can see the mischievous glint that unfurls in his blue eyes. “That’s not fair! Someone has to go with me.”

 

Harry completely falls for it within seconds, cooing at his boyfriend, before looking up at the rest of them with a stern expression. “Someone has to go with Louis.”

 

Sarah bites her lip and tries not to chuckle as she raises her hand. “I volunteer as a tribute.”

 

Jeff sighs dramatically, but doesn't seem to have any objections.

 

A minute later Sarah and Louis are being lead around the building – the security guy behind them giving instructions into his phone, his voice gruff, just like Jeffs ealier in the car. Sarah and Louis start a conversation and now that she has him all to herself for a few minutes, it’s like she finally can get to know him.

 

The pebbles on the ground are scrunching under their shoes, the noise melding together with the sound of their voices. Other than that, it’s mostly quiet as they walk through the livid dusk; Sarah’s still caught up in the after-concert-bliss and not able to stop smiling at Louis.

 

He’s is witty, she learns quickly, and smart and he talks a lot and is interested in the things she says in return. He keeps the conversation light, telling her jokes and amusing stories about Harry she didn’t know. It’s easy to bond with him, easy to like him.

 

One of the back doors is being opened for them when they reach the other side of the building and the security guy ushers them through it. They walk up a staircase and when there’re finally inside the club, she notices the way the light catches in Louis’ caramel-coloured hair. He turns around to look at her, his eyes crinkled, his teeth glowing white, his skin almost golden.

 

He’s a stunner, she thinks in that moment. He has to be watched.

 

 

.


	3. "He's married"

**Sarah III**

 

 

The club is large; the VIP area occupies the whole top floor. They’re not allowed to go downstairs, but that doesn’t seem to be a problem, cause the area in itself is huge. Sarah can see at least two different bars and at least seven private lounges, divided in colours – blue, yellow, white, purple, black, red and green. The music that’s playing is loud and good, vibrating in the air. There are long white couches everywhere and people in expensive cloths, talking, eating, dancing on the small dancefloor on the right.

 

Louis and Sarah look around and decide to get a drink at of the bars, before searching the others. As soon as they get there however, Louis gets approached by two girls, who seem to know him; they engage him in conversation and he seems to recognise them as well, because he starts to smile widely. (Sarah doesn’t think she’s ever seen them, but they look like models. They’re probably models.) Sarah buys herself a beer and leans against the bar, waiting for Louis to finish his chat.

 

As she looks around, she notices a guy standing a few feet away, glancing over from time to time. He’s wearing really tight leather-pants and has back-combed hair, full with gel. He’s moving to the beat, trying to look seductive, but looking awkward instead. She doesn’t find him attractive and hopes he doesn’t find her attractive, but that’s highly unlikely. Those pants are tight. She takes a few gulps of her beer and when she looks again, the guy is coming over, leaning against the bar next to her. She’s confused for a second because he really doesn’t look like he swings that way but who knows?

 

“Hey”, he says. His voice sounds croaky.

 

“Hey”, she says back.

 

There’s a sparkling interest in his dark eyes but it takes another few seconds for her to realize that he’s looking past her, his eyes resting on Louis. Oh well, of course.

 

“The one right over there”, he says a second later, “with the eyes and the ass – is he here with you?”

 

“Yep.” She nods and takes a sip of her beer.

 

“But he’s not straight, is he?”

 

There’s no denying it. “Nope.”

 

“So . . . he single then?”

 

She rolls her eyes. Normally she would have said ‘just go over and ask him yourself’, but she doesn’t want his slimy smirk and filthy looking eyes anywhere near Louis, if she’s honest.

 

“He’s not”, she says therefor, a silent warning in her voice. “He’s very taken, so you better don’t make a move on him, you understand me?”

 

He snorts. “You his keeper or what?”

 

She grins. “No, but do you see the security guy over there? The dark one with the muscles?”

 

“Um.” He looks pretty unsure when he sees who she’s pointing at. It’s Thomas, dressed in a dark suit with sunglasses and she knows for a fact that Jeff told him to keep an eye especially on Louis. “Yeah? That’s his bodyguard? He’s that important? I knew he looked familiar. Who is he, an actor?”

 

She rolls her eyes again. “You know what? I’m gonna get over there and ask him myself. I’m allowed to talk to him, right, when he agrees?”

 

“If he agrees, yes.” She shrugs, not happy about it, but he’s right, he’s allowed to talk. Harry once told her he only gets jealous on rare occasions, because he’s very sure about their relationship and Louis’ loyalty.

 

 

“He knows a lot of people, has friends everywhere, really, and at least half of them is in love with him. At least it seems to me that way”, Harry had said back then, with a chuckle. They were in a hotel lobby, chatting quietly, waiting for something she can’t remember.

 

“Doesn’t that worry you?”, she asked, genuinely curious. She hasn’t had a relationship since she dropped out of college but just the thought of a partner far away with lots of people admiring them, makes her feel a little uneasy.

 

“Well, in the beginning it did”, he said, shaking his head with a smile. “In the very beginning, I mean, when we just met. During X-Factor and after, I couldn’t bear anyone touching him for longer than two seconds. It drove me insane. Interviewers, his old school friends, the boys, Eleanor of course – everyone was a threat. In my mind, he was just so perfect. He was brilliant and confident and funny and he could have anyone he wanted. I was terrified, he might choose someone else, he might not feel what I felt. I was so, god, I was so clingy and whiny and unbearable, really. I still don’t know how he put up with me back then.” He chuckled, then shrugged. “But now, after all this time . . . There’s literally nobody I trust more than him. We’ve been through so much together. We sung in a band, travelled the world, we share everything. He’s not perfect and neither am I, but we’re it for each other, I know that. I know now how special our bond is, how unique, how we both feel about it. I don’t get jealous anymore. If anything, I’m glad he has so many people he gets along with, whether I’m away, or there with him. It makes me proud now – seeing someone turn around for him, compliment him. I just wanna tell them I understand.”

 

“Wow”, she said, suddenly impressed. “What a character development.”

 

He laughed. “I guess. We grew a lot during the last years, together and on our own. It took time. But yeah, we are at a very good place right now. I just miss him badly.”

 

“Understandable.” She nodded, then bit her lip, unable to hide her curiosity. “But what about . . . you’re out, Louis and you, somewhere in a club and someone starts to flirt with him. He’s flattered. You’re okay with it?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

 

She nodded too. “Okay, but . . . let’s say there is a guy, taller than him, which is not exactly difficult -“ He chuckled fondly, shaking his head. “Taller than him, persistent, starts to dance with him, even tho Louis doesn’t want him to-“

 

“Okay, stop right there”, Harry interrupted her, suddenly serious. “Me not being jealous means I have no problem with Louis getting along with people that aren’t me. I have no problem, when he laughs with someone else, has fun with someone else. I do have a problem with him being uncomfortable, being forced to something. Of course, I’ll interrupt then, of course I’ll stand up for him if someone offends him. That’s my job, at least I think it is. To keep him safe.”

 

“I see.” She smiled. “So . . . protective then? You always seemed the type to me.”

 

“Yeah. I’m . . .” He leaned back slightly, chuckling again. “I’m very protective, I guess. But that’s not a bad thing. We always look out for each other.”

 

 

Now, a few days later, in a club in Amsterdam, Sarah watches the slimy dude go over to Louis and observes them intently, trying to see if Louis is uncomfortable or not, if she should interrupt or not. She feels like she’s on some kind of mission. Slimy-Dude leans closer to Louis, saying something over the music. Louis responds, nodding his head. Sarah takes a sip of her drink, watching them talk. Slimy-Dude is not touching Louis yet, everything seems safe.

 

In that moment her phone buzzes. She pulls it out of her pocket, seeing it blink with a text from Harry.

_Hey, we’re over at the yellow lounge, you want to come?_

_And is Lou still with you, he’s not answering me_

 

Sarah nips at her drink again and types an answer straightaway, not wanting him to worry.

Yeah, he’s right here, talking to some guy – I’ll ask him about coming over

 

After she put her phone back in her pocket, she notices two things. First, the security guy is moving closer to them, and second Slimy-Dude just puts his hand on Louis’ ass, causing him to jump back against the counter, trying to escape. Well. That went well. Sarah leaves her drink behind and makes her way over to them, as fast as she can. She beats the security guy, grabbing Louis’ arm and pulling him away.

 

“He’s married”, she says to Slimy-Dude and can hear Louis laughing beside her as they make their way through the crowd, away from the bar. It’s hot between the dancing bodies and under the flickering lights. She grabs Louis’ hand, not wanting to get separated.

 

He’s still laughing. “God, you’re worse than Harry, Sarah, I swear. What’cha want to do now, dance with me?”

 

She rolls her eyes, smiling amused. “No, idiot, I want to find the others. Harry wrote me – cause apparently you never look at your phone – that there’re at the yellow lounge. Adam said last time that next time, he’d mix me a drink and this is next time, so hello sherry-flavoured martini.”

 

“Sounds good, he’s gonna mix me one too, right?”

 

She chuckles. “If you ask nicely.”

 

They reach the end of the dance floor and Sarah lets go of Louis hand. When she turns around to look at him, she sees that he pulled out his phone, scrunching his eye brows together.

 

“You’re right, Harry wrote me like ten times – aaand now he’s calling. Hello?” He puts the phone to his ear and covers the other one to hear something despite the noises and the blaring music around them. “Hey, yeah, definitely! I just met two girls, who are working with this art-guy we met last year? . . . Yeah, him, they said they know Nick and his crew, apparently they have a project together, did you know that? . . . I know right! . . . sorry, but Sarah told me . . . same, we’re coming over right now . . . oh really?”

 

He’s grinning suddenly, too big for his face, mumbling something she can’t catch over the beat. For a second, she thinks she sees him blush, but she can’t be sure because of the colourful lights all around them. “Well in that case . . . yeah, tell them to wait for us!” He laughs and starts to move again, motioning for Sarah to follow him, so she does. “Mhm . . . what else?”

 

The bass gets louder the further they’re walking, so Sarah gives up on trying to hear what Louis is talking about. They have to be careful not to run into one of the staff members, who are walking around with trays, giving out champagne and small pieces of bread with caviar and other delicacies. Sarah declines with a polite smile every time, trying not to lose sight of Louis.

 

When they reach the yellow lounge, Louis ends the call with a cheesy kissy-noise and they’re about to go through the door, when they’re being stopped by the security man standing in front of it. He has peroxide blonde hair and a rather grim expression on his average face.

 

“You can’t go in there, it’s private”, he says, sounding bored.

 

“Are you kidding me, dude?”, Louis says, sounding rude.

 

The guy raises an eyebrow, his expression becoming even grimier. “I’m not kidding anyone. It’s private and you better get moving, boy, before I show you the exit.”

 

“Are you-“ There’s something flashing in Louis blue eyes and Sarah quickly interrupts before this ends in a fight.

 

“There’s a misunderstanding”, she says loudly, trying to stay polite. “We are part of the group that rented this lounge. Isn’t there some kind of guest list or something?”

 

The bored expression creeps back onto his face, as the guy looks down at his clipboard. “What are your names?”

 

“Sarah Jones and Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“Ah”, he says after a moment. “I apologise. Miss Jones, you can go in.”

 

It’s silent for a heartbeat.

 

“What about me?”, Louis asks.

 

“You’re not on the list. I’m sorry.” The guy doesn’t look sorry at all as he puts the clipboard back down and opens the door for Sarah.

 

“Are you kidding me?”, Louis says again, angrier this time. Sarah touches his arm to calm him down and smiles reassuringly.

 

“It’s alright. I’m going to go in and tell Harry and Jeff to come out to resolve this. There’s obviously a mistake been made. Wait here, okay?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t look like I have a choice”, he mumbles, pouting again, adorably, really. She pats his head, giggling when he ducks away, whining at her for ruining his hair.

 

The security guy choughs impatiently and she quickly makes her way into the lounge, hearing the door close again behind her. It’s a big aesthetic looking room with even more white couches and small tables. The walls are white too, illuminated by yellow light. In the back she can see a buffet. Music is playing softly in the background, the air filled with chatter. Sarah can see her Stylist and Alex sitting on one of the couches, Clare dancing again, this time with Adam, Mitch standing by the buffet. Harry and Jeff are on the right, talking about something. She makes her way over to them.

 

“Hey”, she says, interrupting whatever Jeff was about to say, causing them to turn around to her.

 

“Hey there, what took you so long -“ Harrys smile falls when he sees that Louis is not with her. “Where is Lou?”

 

“Yeah, well, about that”, she says. “There’s a slight problem.”

 

“What kind of problem?” His tone of voice surprises her. He sounds worried but also angry, like maybe he thinks she lost him or left him behind somewhere – well, she did leave him behind, but she had no choice! “I talked to him five minutes ago. Where is he, Sarah? Is he not feeling well? Why did you -”

 

“No! No, no, he’s fine. It’s just . . .” She bites her lips, shrugging helplessly. “He’s right outside. He’s not allowed to come in.”

 

“He’s –“

 

“What are you talking about, Sarah?”, Jeff interrupts, looking confused.

 

“I’m talking about the fact that Louis can’t come inside the lounge because his name isn’t on the list!”

 

Harrys glare turns to Jeff, who is holding up his hands in surrender. “What – I don’t know how this could happen. I called last week and told them to add his name on it, I swear!”

 

Harry murmurs something under his breath darkly, brushing past Sarah to stalk over to the door leading back outside. Sarah blinks, parting her lips.

 

“What the hell was that? I’ve never seen him like this before”, she whisper-shouts. “He’s a cupcake!”

 

Jeff sighs. “Apparently, when it comes to his boy, he’s not. Come on.”

 

They follow Harry to the exit of the lounge hurriedly. As soon as they step outside, Sarah can see that Thomas has come over and is discussing with the blonde security guy, their voices raised. Louis stands next to them, his arms crossed over his chest, looking pretty disgruntled. (But like, pretty and disgruntled.)

 

As soon as he sees Harry rushing towards him however, his face completely lights up. He leaps forward, meeting him halfway. He clutches Harrys shirt with his hands, snuggling his face against his collarbone. Sarah swears that the smile that spreads across Harrys face when he holds Louis in his arms could heal cancer and famine. He leans down to kiss Louis’s forehead, causing Jeff to hiss.

 

“Not here!”, he says, taking a step forward. “I told you, not here!”

 

There are no paparazzi or journalists allowed in the VIP area, but anyone here could make a photo of them, could see them, could talk about it. Sarah looks around inconspicuously, but nobody seems to be staring at them yet. Jeff is obviously planning on keeping at that way. She watches as he grabs Louis’ arm rather roughly, pulling him away from Harry and making him yelp in surprise. Sarah squinches up her face in disapproval. Harry almost growls.

 

“Don’t ever touch him like that again.”

 

“Same goes for you when you’re outside the lounge, Harry! Don’t touch him like that – at all actually. We talked about this”, Jeff shoots back, his teeth clenched. For a second Harry looks hurt, like this reminds him of something, like he can’t believe Jeff just said that. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to protect you here. I don’t like it either, but if we get a phone call from Louis’ manager tomorrow because there was any kind of picture being taken –“

 

“I get it”, Louis interrupts, breaking away from Jeff’s grip. He chuckles, but there’s something missing in his eyes. “That won’t be fun. Come on, Haz, let’s go inside.”

 

He turns around and Harry follows him without hesitation, still looking upset, but calmer now.

 

“Excuse me”, he says to the blonde security guy, his voice deep, his tone serious. He pats Louis friendly on the arm. “This one is here with me, could you please add him to list?”

 

The guy blinks once, twice, before smiling at Harry good-naturally. “I apologize, Mr. Styles, I’m just doing my job – I can’t let everyone inside because they tell me they know you –“

 

“I understand.”

 

“I didn’t know he –“

 

“I understand”, Harry says again. “Please just put him on the list. Thank you. And thank you Thomas, you can wait here for us.”

 

They both nod and step aside, making room for them. The blonde one opens the door again. When they’re all finally inside, Sarah sees that someone brought shots; the little glasses cover the tables in front of the couches. They all have different colours, building a rainbow. Mitch, Adam, Alex and Clare are standing around them, looking excited.

 

“There you are! Come one, come”, Adam says, waving them over. “Everyone choose one – or five.”

 

They all chuckle and do what he says. Sarah takes one of the tiny glasses (a yellow one, fitting the room), brings it to her lips and cocks her head back. The alcohol is burning her mouth and her throat, sweetened by the fruity aftertaste. After the second one, she already starts to feel light-headed. There’s music and laughter all around her.

 

Well then, Sarah thinks, a grin slowly spreading across her face. Let’s get this party started.

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have a question , how do you like Sarah’s POV ? And would you maybe like the next chapter from Louis’ perspective (there might be smut then and private conversations I can’t write in Sarah’s POV) or do you just want me to continue like this ?
> 
> Please tell me , so I can write the next chapter ! :)


	4. "Let's run away"

**Louis**

 

 

Louis doesn’t have to turn around to know that Harry is staring at him. He can feel his eyes on him like a prickling touch to his neck, and it’s becoming difficult to concentrate on telling Adam this funny story about Niall and not turn around. But he manages.

 

He’s become good at not looking at Harry and while that should be sad, nothing is sad at this moment – quite the opposite actually. Everything is colourful and glowing and amusing and yeah, Louis is pretty drunk. He’s not sure how many of the shots he drank, but definitely a few. Five? Not more than six, right?

 

The thing is, when Louis is drunk, he goes through four, sometimes five different stages – starting with getting even more talkative than usual, kinda like during X-Factor, like he aged backwards a few years, becoming a loud, silly, giggling mess (Harrys says it’s adorable, but it’s embarrassing, really). Then he starts to get horny, like there’s a fist clenching inside his belly; making him want to touch, kiss, bite, feel. There’s electricity pulsing in his veins and some kind of heat making his vision blurry (Harry says it’s dishy, and yeah, well, maybe). Sometimes he gets thoughtful afterwards, in a weird deep, melancholic way he doesn’t like; sad even (but that never happens when Harry is there). Then he gets clingy and needy in a different way, wanting to snuggle and cuddle, being held and feeling cared for (it’s Harrys favourite stage and Louis’s not complaining). And afterwards, finally, he gets tired – most of the time it happens so sudden, he falls asleep in all kind of unusual places.

 

It’s a procedure Harry and him both know pretty well by now. It’s also probably the reason Harrys is staring at him right now – waiting for him to go over in stage 2. Louis giggles at the thought.

 

“What did he do?”, Adam asks and Louis blinks a few times, and again tries to concentrate on the conversation and not turn around to look at Harry. No. Nope. He won’t.

 

Alright, fine.

 

He swirls around, seeing Harry on the couch, not really concentrating on his conversation with Clare either, who’s talking beside him. He looks ridiculously handsome in his black jeans and white shirt. Their eyes lock across the room, blue and green. Harrys are dark and intense, sliding over Louis’ face and Louis swears he can see the electricity pulsing in the air. It feels like Harry is the only person the room, like everything else is just so _small_ and unimportant -

 

“Louis, come on! What did Niall do then?”, Adam asks from beside him, startling him slightly. “You’ve got to finish the story!”

 

“Er, yeah! Right, sorry!” Louis rips his eyes away from Harry with difficulty, turning back around to Adam, giggling for no reason at all. “Where was I?”

 

“He climbs on the roof of the tour-bus.”

 

“Ooh, yeah.” Louis flails his arms out, swaying slightly on his feet. Adam chuckles and he does too, because everything is just so funny right now. “So, he’s up there, right? On the roof and then the driver comes and asks if we’re all ready, to like drive again, and Liam is just like ‘no wait, where’s Niall’ and then suddenly . . .”

 

Louis keeps talking for at least 15 minutes, before the tingling awareness spreads out across his entire back and he just can’t ignore it anymore. Harry is probably staring at him again, his green eyes probably still a tad bit darker than usual and the thought alone makes a wave of heat climb up Louis’ body. (Wow, okay, maybe he just entered stage 2, who can blame him.)

 

“You want another drink?”, Adam asks him.

 

“Nah, ‘m good, just gonna go over to Harry for a bit”, he says and bashes off, walking to the couch his boyfriend is sitting on. He faces Clare now, nodding in response to something she just said. Louis shirks around the small table and climbs on the couch, starting to crawl towards Harry, not caring that he’s wearing shoes. It’s funny – like everything else, really – because the couching under his hands feels like it’s swinging from side to side, making him feel dizzy, but in a good way.

 

Clare holds up her glass full with sparkling Champaign and apparently she’s saying something about her daughter, chuckling airily. Harry keeps looking at her, even tho Louis knows that Harry knows that he came over – they somehow always know when the other one is close. When Louis reaches him, he kneels half beside Harry, half behind him on the couch, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling their cheeks together. “Hi.”

 

At that Harry turns around to him and presses the smile that spreads across his face against Louis’ jaw in a sloppy peck. Then he reaches up to grab Louis’ hand and breathes kisses to each of his fingers tenderly. “Hey, there. You good?”

 

“Hmm”, Louis hums. “Told Adam the Niall-on-the-tour-bus-story. And drank two more shots – the red ones. They taste like cake. And vodka. But also cake, you knew that?”

 

“No”, Harry chuckles, intertwining their fingers and kissing his jaw again. His eyes gaze into Louis’ intently. “You look lovely.”

 

Louis bats his eyelashes playfully. “Well, you look lovelier.”

 

“Well, that can’t be.” Harry pulls him forward slightly, making him sit properly down on the couch and drapes Louis’ legs across his lap. His fingers ghost over his thighs softly. He presses kisses to the crinkles that are forming by Louis’ eyes repentantly. “So, so lovely.”

 

And Louis loves the attention – right now even more than usual. The fact that Harry can’t keep his eyes of him, his hands, his lips, despite not being as drunk as Louis is (because somehow, he’s more rational despite being younger), makes something flutter inside him. He squirms around, trying to get closer. Clare says something in that moment and Harry turns towards her, looking surprised, like he totally forgot she was there. Louis giggles.

 

“Oh, yeah”, Harry says to her, flashing Louis a quick grin. “That’s great, Clare.”

 

“I think so too!”, she beams. God, what is she even talking about? Louis doesn’t think he cares. He cares much more about the way Harry is stroking his thighs, before suddenly grabbing him and pulling him fully on his lap. And yeah, that’s. That’s even better. He instantly lays his arms around Harry and hides his face in his neck, blending out the voices around him. He concentrates on Harrys skin instead, beginning to kiss it, suck on it softly, continuing the lovebite he started in the car. It blooms quickly under his lips and tongue. He licks over it a few times, blowing lightly at the sensitive skin.

 

He can feel Harrys reaction immediately. He tenses up underneath him, gripping at Louis’ sides, fingers digging into his hips. His voice gets even deeper somehow and he stutters over whatever he’s saying to Clare at this moment. Louis grins and this hot, tingly feeling washes over him once again. He really, really wants to play now. He starts to wiggle around on Harrys lap, trying to do so without attracting attention (Clares attention that is). He presses a kiss to Harrys jaw, moving his hips in tiny circles. Harry draws in a sharp breath and it doesn’t take long til Louis feels him grow hard beneath him.

 

Louis bites his lip, his own dick twitching as he continues to move against the bulge forming under his bum. Harrys swallows loudly, his finger digging deeper in Louis’ hips – as a warning or an encouragement, Louis’s not quite sure. He’s not planning on stopping however. It’s one of his favourite things to do – to transform Harry Styles in a hopelessly aroused mess. (He’s pretty good at it too.)

 

When Clare turns to her handbag to search for whatever, Harry quickly turns towards him, growling against his cheek. “Lou, you’re driving me mad.”

 

Louis grins, trying to look innocent. “I have no idea what –“

 

Harry interrupts him with another growl, making his chest vibrate under Louis’ hands. His pupils are fully blown now, his jaw clenched with frustration. God, he’s so sexy when he’s aroused.

 

“Want me to stop?”, Louis murmurs, drawn in by Harrys lips. He feels his boyfriend thrusting his hips up once, meeting Louis’ movements, making them both hiss. Well, that’s obviously a No.

 

Louis rearranges his position, straddling Harrys lap properly, pressing into him. Harrys cradles his face in his big hands, pulling him in. Their lips melt together in a heated kiss just seconds later. Their tongues rub against each other like their bodies, and Harry tastes like cocktail cherries and the green shots and honey.

 

“This is a picture of my daughter where she – oh my God, guys! For the sake of common decency!” Clares shriek next to them is so sudden they both startle. Louis pulls away from Harrys lip to throw a quick glance her way. Her eyes are wide but her face has turned into a rather gleeful expression, making him smile at her in return.

 

Harrys coughs. He doesn’t look embarrassed, but still very impatient. He squirms around on the couch, his clothed, now even bigger erection brushing up against Louis’ bum.

 

“Sorry, we’ll just – can you maybe – excuse us”, Harry says to Clare, before standing up, pulling Louis with him. Clare just raises an eyebrow in amusement, waving after them as they make their way over to the private bathroom at the left.

 

Louis skips forward giggling, trying to escape Harrys grabbing hands. He manages a few steps, but the white-yellow lights in the lounge seem to swirl around him, to melt together. His vision becomes so blurry for a moment, he trips over nothing, flailing out his arms in surprise. Harry catches him around his waist before he gets even near the floor. Louis grabs at Harrys hands, his heart is beating a mile a minute in his chest. Harry chuckles fondly against Louis’ cheek. “You’re plastered.”

 

“’m not!”, he protests, trying to sound as offended as possible. He wriggles around in Harrys embrace. Harry chuckles again, his teeth grazing Louis’ sweaty neck, pecking the soft-spot next to his ear. He keeps walking, his arms still firmly around Louis’ waist, ushering them inside the bathroom. As soon as the door is locked behind them and Harry turns him around to look at him, Louis loses his desire to play.

 

They’re on each other in a second, snogging, hands grabbing everywhere they can reach. The heat is everywhere, the air positively pulsing with electricity. It feels great, awesome. It feels like ages they’ve been together like this. Louis stands on his tiptoes, grabbing Harrys curls, pulling him down forcefully, while Harrys arms are around his waist again, pressing their bodies even closer together. Their kisses get more heated, their tongues fighting for dominance, and God. Harrys _mouth_. Louis want to live in it.

 

He thinks it’s definitely his favourite part about Harry but then he feels him pressing his arousal against Louis’ hipbone to rut against him and he’s suddenly not so sure anymore. Louis follows his movements, none of them holding back anymore. They find a rhythm quickly, the friction building up more heat between them. It feels intense, but not enough all the same, like they’re fucking with their cloths on. Louis gasps loudly against Harrys mouth, who swallows the sound with his tongue. He licks over his teeth once before pulling back a few inches.

 

“I’ve wanted you all night”, he murmurs against Louis’ mouth, caging him with his arms. Louis looks up at him, holding his gaze (He thinks about the way they kissed in the car that picked him up at the airport this morning, the way they played footsie under the table during lunch, the way Harry looked at him during soundcheck, the way they touched each other backstage on that couch, the way Harry looked on stage, singing, dancing, looking ridiculously hot).

 

“Well, I’ve wanted you all _day_ ”, he murmurs back, watching as his favourite grin spreads across Harrys handsome face, making his dimples show. He leans down to hide it in Louis’ neck, nosing at his pulse point, breathing him in.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby”, he demands in his slow, deep drawl, but Louis can tell he’s anything but calm. Louis bites at his own bottom lip harshly. His skin feels hot everywhere, his forehead probably glistening with sweat. It’s nothing compared to the heat swelling inside him tho, making his blood boil and his brains fuzzy. His trousers feel uncomfortable tight by now.

 

“Just – just touch me”, he says, causing Harry to make a noise in the back of his throat, that sounds like he’s agreeing. He doesn’t lose any time, his big hands immediately run down Louis sides, squeezing his ass cheekily, before undoing his trousers. He lifts his face from Louis’ neck and remains eye contact as he slides his right hand inside Louis’ boxers, his finger trailing softly over his skin. Louis can feel the energy humming between them, sending shock-waves through his skin. He sucks in a breath and tenses, aching for Harrys touch where he needs it the most. His fingers edge a little deeper, but he’s not there yet and Louis _needs_ him to be.

 

“Come on, come on”, he gasps out, moving his hips in encouragement. Harry complies, wrapping his warm, broad hand around Louis, squeezing him softly. Louis jerks at the sudden contact. He starts to whimper a second later when he feels how Harrys thumb slides over his tip, spreading his precome and tugging at his foreskin.

 

“Oh God, Harry, ugh, move – move your hand.” He positively pants the words out and Harry complies again with an airy chuckle, beginning to jerk him off. It feels incredibly good. He grabs at Harrys curls, needing something to hold on to as he begins to thrust forwards into the hotness of his boyfriend’s touch. The rhythm is sloppy und hurried, while Harry presses open-mouthed kisses across his neck and collar bone, and it doesn’t take long before Louis’s riding the edge. The heat that is collecting in the pit of his stomach gets more intense with every second, until his whole body is tensing with that familiar feeling.

 

“Harry, I –“, he chokes out, not able to finish his sentence when Harry twists his hand at this special angle, efficiently erasing the last bit control Louis had over his body. “ _Ugh_ , oh God, I-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, come for me, baby”, Harry gasps in encouragement, biting at Louis’ pulse point, and a second later he does. He spills over Harrys hand with a curse, his body shuddering with it, while bursts of heat spark up his spine. He thinks his legs might give up under him, but Harry holds him securely around the waist, kissing his lips tenderly.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Louis hums and they keep kissing for a while longer, slowly, sweet. Louis draws everything out, lingers, takes his time to explore Harrys mouth like it’s the first time, until Harry starts to rut against his hipbone again, searching friction for his (still very hard) cock.

 

“Your turn.” Louis grins, still out of breath, and begins to unbutton Harrys pants. His small hand slides into his boxer, tracing his boyfriend’s length teasingly. It pulses under his touch. “God, you’re so hard. Feeling close already?”

 

Harry gasps out a chuckle. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, I –“

 

A loud bang interrupts him, making them both jump and turn towards the locked door. None of them heard someone coming in.

 

“Guys!”, a voice says. Louis needs a few seconds to pin it down, realising it’s Mitch. “You’ve been in there long enough now – I really need to pee.”

 

Louis bites back a giggle as he glances up at Harry, who doesn’t look amused in the slightest. Quite the opposite actually.

 

“Are you kidding me?”, he says, apparently loud enough for Mitch to hear through the door.

 

“Er . . .” He says, probably surprised about Harrys unusual angry tone of voice and use of langue. “No, I’m sorry lad, it’s kinda an emergency.”

 

Harry clenches his teeth as Louis pulls his hand out of his pants with an apologetically smile and buttons it back up. He tries to adjust himself, but it’s not really helping. The bulge is very visible in his skinny jeans, almost looking obscene. Louis bites his lip, not able to decide whether to feel amusement, arousal or sympathy at the sight. Harry looks like he’s in pain, so he tries to go with the latter.

 

“We’ll come back when he’s done”, murmurs soothingly, grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him towards the door when Mitch is knocking again loudly. “We’re coming!”

 

 _I wish_ , Harry mumbles behind him, causing Louis to burst into laughter. He opens the lock and pushes the door open to slip through, Harry right behind him. Mitch raises an eyebrow when he looks at them (they probably look like they just had sex, which isn’t that far from the truth actually) and murmurs a half-heartedly apology, before disappearing in the cabin.

 

Harry sighs deeply, when they step back in the lounge. He wraps his arms around Louis from behind, holding him close. His breath tickles Louis’ ear. “You can’t move from my embrace now.”

 

Louis grins as they make their way over to the buffet. “Oh? And why’s that?”

 

“You know why”, he grumbles. “People will _see.”_

 

Louis’ grin widens, internally agreeing that Harrys tight pants do nothing to conceal his not-so-small problem. “Right, I’ll shield you from prying eyes.”

 

“Awesome”, Harry murmurs, stopping them next to the desserts. “Also, maybe don’t move that much.”

 

“Hm?”, Louis makes, grasping a strawberry und pushing his bum back slightly, right into Harrys erection, causing him to groan. He bites his lip, before starting to suck on the red fruit, angling his head back and looking up to Harry through his lashes. “I have actually no idea what you mean.”

 

“Jesus”, he breaths against Louis’ temple with a deep, slightly pained chuckle. “You’re killing me.”

 

Louis shoves the rest of the strawberry in his mouth, licking the juice from his fingers, still looking at Harry. He grabs another one, holding it up to his slightly parted lips. “You’d like one?”

 

“Actually, I’d like something else much more”, Harry murmurs, taking the strawberry in his mouth nonetheless, nipping Louis’ fingers lightly. He chews slowly while they stare at each other somehow fascinated. (Harry looks really hot when he chews, okay). He darts his tongue out to lick the remaining juice from Louis’ fingers, just like he did a few seconds ago. It sends sparks through Louis’ entire arm. He can’t look away from Harrys lips and his boyfriend seems to have the same problem. They lean closer towards each other, but before they can do anything, he sees Clare coming over from the corner of his eye.

 

“There you are, guys!”, she says chirpy. “I still need to show you this picture of my daughter.”

 

Louis pulls back. He can’t help but roll his eyes as he puts his hand away from Harrys mouth and quickly wipes it at his shirt. Is this woman for real?

 

“Oh, Clare, hey.” Harry clears his throat, but his voice is still husky. “Right, the picture, yeah.”

 

She pulls it out of her handbag once again and he observes it, nodding politely when she starts to explain where it was taken. Louis tunes her out for a second, looking around. Mitch is apparently done with the bathroom, standing next to the couches now, but there’s still not really an opportunity for them to sneak back in the cabin just yet. Clare just keeps talking and talking, suddenly also shoving pictures of her husband and her dog in Harrys slightly crunched up face.

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“Why don’t we dance for a bit?”, Louis suggests.

 

“Oh, yeah! I really like this song”, Clare beams, referring to the Adele song playing in the background. She turns around quickly. “Alex! come over here and dance with us!”

 

Alex (a talented, but kinda average looking guy) smiles good-naturally and leaves his glass with Champaign on one of the tables to join them. Him and Clare start to make slightly awkward looking twist and turns, while Louis starts to move slowly, Harry still pressed to his back, his arms around him. Sometimes – not as accidentally as he tries to make it seem – his ass brushes against the huge bulge in Harrys pants, making him hiss every time.

 

“I love this – love how hot you are for me”, he mutters and reaches up to pull on one of Harrys curls teasingly. Harry raps out a moan-whine-hybrid in responds.

 

“God, if – if you knew how razor-thin my control is right now.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Louis bites his lip, trying to look bashful as he circles his hips slowly, grinding back against Harrys cock with just a little pressure. He feels Harry pressing his lips against his neck to stifle his noises, his whole body tense like a bowstring, and he can tell it’s becoming too much. Harry suddenly bites at his neck, firm enough to hurt and grabs at Louis’ hips to still his movements. His breath is hot against his ear, his voice loaded with barely-contained desire.

 

“I’m dead-serious, Lou – if we don’t go back to that bathroom in the next 10 seconds, I’m going to come in my pants.”

 

And Louis knows he’s not exaggerating. Harrys eyes have turned completely black, his nostrils flaring, his jaw set. The sight makes Louis weak in the knees. He swallows loudly. He doesn’t waste any more time, throwing an excuse in the direction of Clare and Alex, before intertwining their fingers and leading Harry back to the bathroom across the room.

 

Luckily, it’s empty again. The door closes behind them once more and a second later Harry has pinned him against it, licking into his mouth. His big hands grab Louis’ thighs, hoisting him up. Louis gasps in surprise, before wrapping his legs around Harrys waist, not breaking the kiss for another few seconds. Harrys tongue is hot and the kiss wild and hungry. There’s so much pent-up need in it, it takes everything in Louis to pull back for air. He sucks in a few unsteady breaths, before Harry is on him again, sucking at his jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Louis gasps, shivers. He can feel the way Harrys hands shake against his sides, the way he starts rutting against Louis desperately. He’s been so hart for so long, he has to be seriously aching with it now.

 

“Lou”, he moans throatily. “I need –“

 

“I know, I know”, Louis pants back, pushing him away a bit to slide back on the floor, only swaying slightly. He grabs his boyfriend’s shoulders and turns them around quickly, not _actually_ wanting Harry to come in his pants. “Let me -“

 

He bites at Harrys bottom lip, while opening his belt, pulling his pants down to his knees just a moment later. His black boxers are tenting badly, already soaked with precome. Louis presses his hand against the bulge, having Harry instantly pushing into it for some friction, groaning deeply in his throat.

 

“Sh”, Louis murmurs, pressing a soothing kiss to Harrys chin. “I’ve got you.”

 

He hooks his thumbs in Harrys boxers, pulling them down as well. Harry groans relieved when his erection springs free, leaking and rock-hard. Louis has to catch his breath again at the sight. He gulps, locking eyes with Harrys slightly glazed-over ones. There’s really no green left there. “I want to blow you.”

 

“Ugh, yeah, _fuck_ ”, Harrys rasps out and chuckles deeply. “I just . . . it won’t – won’t be long.”

 

Louis goes down on his knees, pushing Harry shirt up slightly, so he can kiss his stomach and down his happy trail. He grabs Harrys hipbones, trying to hold him in place, while he presses his grin against his hot skin for a moment. “Yeah, I can tell.”

 

Harry chuckles again. The sound quickly turns into a loud groan when Louis blows at his tip, before pressing a short kiss there. He looks delicious, hart like _that_ , downright trembling with need. “Lou, please – please, just –“

 

Louis moves, deciding he can’t possibly tease Harrys any longer. He licks along the vein at the underside of his cock, before taking him in his mouth fully. He hums at the heavy feeling on his tongue and the rich taste of the precome, almost making him hard again. He starts to suck and Harry moans ecstatically, thrusting his hips forward, grabbing at Louis’ hair, like he can’t help himself. Louis goes with it, changing the angle slightly. He hollows his cheeks and looks up at Harry through his lashes with the most innocent expression he can muster. And Harry positively chokes, rasping out Louis’ name and a string of curses and then his name again.

 

The tip of his cock hits the back of Louis’ throat but he has enough exercise by now not to gag. Instead he hums again, his nose nuzzling against Harrys stomach momentarily. Harrys grip on his hair tightens, his movements get more frantic with every second, the taste of precome more intense on Louis tongue. His slides his hand up Harrys shaking thigh, cupping his balls, squeezing them softly between his fingers. It’s already enough to push him over the edge.

 

Harry barely yelps out a warning before coming down Louis’ throat in long hot spurts, his whole body shaking. Louis swallows most of it, just a bit trickles out the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He sucks for a few seconds longer, easing him through his orgasm, only pulling away when Harry comes down from his high and starts getting too sensitive. He pulls Harrys pants back up with a grin, letting him wipe away the cum on his chin with his thumb and lick it off (Jesus), before standing back up. Harry immediately pulls him in a tight hug, pressing their bodies together.

 

“That was perfect. You’re perfect. I love you so much”, he whispers into Louis’ hair. He hides his answering smile at Harrys shoulder.

 

“I love _you_ so much.”

 

They stay like that for a little while, encased in comfortable silence, just breathing each other in. The music and the voices from outside seem miles away. Louis maps the line of Harrys collar bone with his finger, while Harry traces patters on his hip with his thumb. It feels good – everything feels good, lazy, slow, intimate.

 

Louis feels a bubbly kind of happiness inside him, even after they left the bathroom to walk back in the lounge to the others. They’re holding hands and Harry stays very close to him yet again, stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

 

“What do you want to do now?”, he asks softly. “Are you hungry?”

 

Louis shakes his head no. There’s still some kind of energy drumming in his veins, keeping him from staying still and his stomach feels full with happiness-bubbles and butterflies. He knows exactly what he wants to do. He looks up at Harry, pursing his lips. “I wanna dance with you. For real. On the dance-floor outside.”

 

Harry sighs. He kisses Louis’ forehead softly, smiling apologetically. “Me too, but Jeff will probably kill us both and that’d be a tragedy of epic proportions.”

 

Louis snickers at that, knowing Harry is right.

 

“But you could always dance with someone else”, Harrys adds, even though not looking all too fond of the idea. He glances around the lounge for a second. “There – Sarah looks like she could use some amusement.”

 

Louis follows his glance to the couches, where Sarah is sitting on her own. She has outstretched her long legs (almost as long as Harrys, but not quite) in front of her and is chewing on a strawberry absently. Louis nods unhesitatingly. He doesn’t know her that well yet, but he kinda likes her already and he really, really wants to get out there – to the loud, blaring music and the flickering lights and the crowd of moving bodies.

 

“Aaalright”, he agrees. He blows Harry a kiss and makes to leave, when he gets grabbed around the waist once more, pulled back against a solid chest. He feels a feathery kiss on top of his ear.

 

“Have fun and come back to me when you start to feel cuddly”, Harry breaths, referring to the next stage of Louis’ drunkenness, making Louis snicker once more.

 

“I will, I will, now let me go!”, he laughs and frees himself from Harrys arms. He turns to grin at him, before skipping off towards the couches. When he reaches them, he leans on the backrest next to Sarah.

 

“Saraaaah”, he warbles, making her look up at him. “You wanna go out dance with me now, right?”

 

She smiles instantly, like he hoped she would, finishing her strawberry. “I thought you’d never ask!”

 

A minute later they step out of the lounge, bypassing Thomas and that blonde security guy, who didn’t want to let him in (jerk). The air is pulsing out here, voices and music blending together. It’s so loud they won’t be able to talk much, but that’s not what Louis is here for anyways. They make their way over to the dance floor, moving in between the dancing people. It’s more crowded than it was before. ‘Despacito’ is playing, the beat making the floor vibrate beneath their feet.

 

Louis and Sarah grin at each other, the lights illuminating their faces as they start to move to the rhythm. As it turns out Sarah’s a pretty good dancer. She’s jumping around rhythmically, circling her hips and throwing her hands up in the air, and Louis likes to think he’s not so bad himself. (They both get chatted up by a lot boy and girls during the next half-hour, or so. They always just smile charmingly, while rebuffing them in the politest way possible.)

 

They have pretty much fun singing to the songs being played (mostly Pop, with a little Rock) and dancing till Louis’ shirt is sticking to his back and his throat starts to feel dry. He can still feel the floor vibrate under his feet and the beat pulsing in his chest like a second heartbeat. He’s right here, in the most famous club in Amsterdam, with wonderful people, and there are no worries in that moment, no future, not even a tomorrow.

 

He suddenly remembers a different club he and Zayn went to a couple years back – it was a small one somewhere in Canada, and everyone there got so smashed, they were dancing on the tables and the bar, screaming ‘there is no tomorrow’ (There was a tomorrow. One where Zayn and him, added together, threw up five times, while Harry was unduly concerned and Liam looked like a disappointed father and Niall laughed so hard at the videos they took that night he started to cry.)

 

The memory is blurry, ripped at the edges. It’s like a flashback, too sudden, too real. Louis blinks when he feels his chest tighten. A weird feeling spreads across his palms and up his arms. He can’t quite grasp it, but he knows one thing for sure – it can’t be the sad-stage. He can’t get sad now, not when Harry is here, so it has to be the next one already, the one after that, the cuddly-one. For sure. He just needs someone to cuddle him for the nostalgic thoughts to leave and the happiness-bubbles to come back.

 

“Sarah”, he ejaculates and jumps forward eagerly, throwing his arms around her. “Sarah, you need to hug me!”

 

“Um, okay, sure!”, she shouts back over the music and lays her thin arms around him loosely.

 

“No!” Louis pouts. “Not like that.”

 

“Not like wha – oh my God, Louis, there is Slimy-Dude!”

 

“Who?” Louis furrows his brows. He has no idea what she’s talking about and he just wants a hug – preferably from Harry, so he actually just wants to go back the lounge.

 

“This guy from earlier – the one, who touched your bum! Don’t turn around!”, she shouts, taking her arms away from him, only gripping his shoulder. He pulls a face. Great. This is just great. “He’s right behind you. I think he’s staring at your bum again – oh my God he is. Oh my God, he’s coming over!”

 

“What the – _why?”,_ he whines. He’s not in the mood for this. He’s in the mood for cuddles and the smell of Harrys skin and maybe something to drink (maybe even something without alcohol to clear his head, because yeah, the world is kinda spinning and the lights seem so bright suddenly, hurting his eyes.) He turns around, ignoring Sarah’s warning and sees the guy immediately. And ugh. He’s really running up to them. He has ugly looking hair and wears this pair of ugly looking trousers and he looks like he wants to _eat_ Louis, and no thank you.

 

Louis grabs Sarah’s arm, a glorious idea shooting through his head. “Let’s run away.”

 

She laughs loudly, kinda infectious, before nodding enthusiastically. “Let’s.”

 

They twirl around at the same time, running off quickly. They squeeze past the other people on the dance floor as fast as they can, calling out apologies. Sarah grabs Louis’ hand so they can’t get separated and he’s a little thankful for it because the world is spinning even faster now. They rush past one of the bars and the lights of the lounges – blue, red, then yellow.

 

They slow down, laughing, gasping for air. Louis already feels lighter.

 

“Do you – do you think he followed us?”, Sarah wheezes out, pushing her pony out of her eyes.

 

Louis shakes his head with a cackle. “He better didn’t!”

 

She snickers, looking at the lounge they came to a stop next to. “You want to go back inside just in case?”

 

He nods immediately. He’s itching to go back to Harry, to snuggle up in his arms. They walk past the blonde security guy and through the door he holds open for them with a rather grim expression (jerk.) Inside they’re greeted by much softer music than outside, and much softer yellow lights.

 

Sarah and he grin at each other once more, before she goes over to Clare and he jumps up behind Harry, who’s talking to Adam. He wraps his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling his face between Harrys shoulder blades. Harry immediately lifts his left arm and pulls Louis in his side.

 

“Hey, there”, he murmurs deeply, pausing his conversation with Adam to nose at Louis’ hair. It’s sweaty and probably sticking in all kind of directions and his face feels hot and he probably looks like a mess, but that doesn’t really matter as long as Harry is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing he ever laid eyes on. “You had fun dancing?”

 

“Hmm yeah”, Louis hums happily and presses his face in Harrys collar. The world is far less spin-y now. “Until we had to run away from Slimy-Dude.”

 

“Who?”, Adam asks from beside them, looking amused.

 

“This guy, who was like really slimy and creepy. He also wanted to eat me.”

 

Adam cackles. “Well, that _does_ sound creepy!”

 

“He also touched my ass – which _ew_ ”, Louis rattles on, most possibly having lost his brain-to-mouth-filter. He realises he shouldn’t have said when Harrys whole body stiffens. His hold on Louis tightens protectively and when he looks at up at him he can see him clenching his teeth. Even the muscle at his jaw is throbbing, which is never a good sign.

 

_“What?”_

 

 _Ooh_ , Adam mumbles from beside them, seeming really interested in the brand of his beer bottle all of sudden.

 

“Uh”, Louis makes stupidly. He can’t believe he just told Harry someone touched his ass against his will. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hates making Harry worry about him and he looks very worried right now (and very angry, but not at Louis, never at Louis). He starts to run his hands up Louis’ sides as if to make sure he’s not hurt, before cradling his face in his big hands.

 

“Are you alright? Where the hell was Thomas? Why didn’t –“

 

“I’m alright!”, Louis interrupts, grabbing Harrys wrists and squeezing them softly. “I’m very alright cause I’m here now, with you, and I want you to stop worrying unnecessarily and to start cuddling me.”

 

Harrys eyes are still darting over his face, his brows furrowed with concern, so Louis pouts, fluttering his lashes the way he knows Harry finds irresistible. A moment later he gets pulled in a tight embrace, Harrys arms around him like a shield. He closes his eyes and squishes his face in Harrys solid chest, not wanting to move, like ever again. He doesn’t need cake-shots, or strawberries, or dance floors, he just needs this.

 

“Seriously”, Harry says after a while, rocking them from side to side. “Tell me what happened _exactly.”_

 

Louis rolls his eyes so hard he’s momentarily blinded. “Harryyyy.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Nothing happened”, Louis grumbles into the soft fabric of Harrys shirt. “He came up to me earlier and started to flirt with super-stupid chat-up lines and I told him I’m not interested and he was like super-persistent and annoying and then he touched my ass out of nowhere and I saw Thomas coming over but Sarah was faster – she told him I’m married and pulled me away and we came here. And just now we saw him again on the dance floor and he was looking at me creepily and we run away and came here again. The end.”

 

Harry is silent for a heartbeat. “You’re not going out there alone again.”

 

Louis just grins and presses a kiss to Harrys shoulder. “I’m not planning to.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“You feeling cuddly?”

 

“Very.”

 

Harry hums in appreciation. Louis can feel him sliding his hands under his shirt, tickling his sides softly. He strokes his ribcages, trails his fingers up and down his spine, caresses the dimples on his back. The touches are so tender, Louis gets goosebumps. Harry chuckles fondly when he notices. After a while he leans down to pepper kisses all over Louis’ face till he’s a giggling mess in his arms.

 

“You’re gorgeous”, he whispers, his green eyes glinting conspiratorially, like he’s telling a secret.

 

Louis blushes scarlet (damn it) and pokes a finger in Harrys chest. “Well, you’re gorgeouser.”

 

Harry chuckles, looking completely endeared at Louis’ stupid comeback and Louis can’t believe he’s real – like, _how?_ “Well, that can’t be.”

 

Louis opens his mouth, but they get interrupted when Clare calls Harrys name from the other side of the room. Which, of course. They both sight slightly irritated and look up to see that the others have all gathered around their Stylist, who holds a camera in her hands. Adam is there as well; Louis didn’t even notice that he walked away. (But to be honest, it’s pretty difficult to notice anything at all when Harry is there.)

 

“Come over here, Styles!”, Clare shouts. “We still have to take a few photos for social media!”

 

Harry pulls a face. “Can’t you do that without me?”

 

“Um, no? You’re like the main attraction. It won’t even take long!”

 

Harry makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, very unlike him, causing Louis to giggle again. He pets Harrys arm and smiles reassuringly when he looks down at him. “It’s alright – go and take a few photos with them. I’ll wait here.”

 

Harry purses his lips. “You sure you can survive without my incredible cuddles for a few minutes?”

 

“It’s gonna be difficult”, Louis sights exaggeratingly. “But I think I’ll manage – staying here and watching you be pretty and all.”

 

Harry chuckles, the fond expression creeping back into his green eyes, chasing away the annoyed one. “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Mhm.” He nods as enthusiastically as possible and smiles when Harry leans down to nip at his nose gently, before turning around. As Louis watches him walk over to the others, he can feel a soft ache spread underneath his skin (which is ridiculous, because Harry is right there, just ten feet away), mixed together with a wave of exhaustion. It’s a little early for the last stage, but he didn’t get much sleep last night, having to get up at 3 AM to drive to the airport.

 

Harry and the others talk for a bit and then start to line up in different positions for the photos. They take a few and then some. Louis blinks heavily and tries not to let show how tired he’s starting to feel all of sudden. Damn those stupid red-cake-shots. He continues to smile and gives Harry a thumbs-up every time he looks over, until his legs start to feel as heavy as his eyelids. He stifles a yawn.

 

He can tell by the look on Harrys face and the longing in his glances that he’d rather just go back to him. He can also tell that Clare next to him is talking his ears off and that the Stylist, for whatever reason, is insisting to rearrange his curls for another photo. Louis sighs inwardly. They look perfect already, but maybe that’s just his biased opinion.

 

It becomes more and more difficult for him to keep his eyes open, so he decides he should lay down while he waits, like right now. He falls sideways on the next couch, the cushion soft under his cheek. From this angle he can’t really see them anymore, just the table with the glasses and the way the light is reflected by the Champaign inside them. It looks really nice. (Not as nice as Harry, but oh well.)

 

He yawns again and closes his eyes just for one second. (Or one hundred seconds, or six thousand, who knows.)

 

When he opens them again with difficulty, the party is breaking up. The music is no longer playing in the lounge and the light is brighter. Someone put a jacket over him and a pillow under his head. His neck feels stiff nevertheless. Everyone around him seems to gather their things, ready to leave. Louis has no idea how late it is. He’s so tired. Way too tired to move. He doubts he’ll be able to even sit up, every bone in his body feeling limp.

 

In his blurred field of vision, he sees someone coming over, kneeling down in front of the couch. He blinks. He sees something white and something nice – chocolate brown curls. A warm, big hand strokes his fringe away from his eyes, lingering softly on his cheek.

 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty”, a deep voice murmurs. Louis hums in response. “We’re leaving, Lou-Bear. You coming with us?”

 

Louis hums again and hears a husky chuckle somewhere above his head. The big hand is stroking down his sides now. “Yeah? Was that a yes, baby?” There are kisses brushed against his temple. “I’m glad. C’mere.”

 

Harry cradles him against his chest and Louis falls against him willingly. He presses his nose against his neck, breathing him in. Harry always smells good, like leather and soap and chocolate and Harry and Home. Louis nuzzles his slightly sweaty skin and for a second, he gets frustrated, because it’s not enough, because he wants to be even closer, in every way, wants to crawl inside him.

 

“Iloveyouu”, he babbles, grabbing Harrys shirt. He feels his boyfriends’ lips against his temple again, then his forehead.

 

“I love you more, baby”, he says. His deep, husky voice is so comforting Louis wants to drown in it. He feels Harrys heartbeat under his fingertips and he’s sure that what he said can’t be true, but before he can call him out on it, he gets lifted bridal-style from the couch. He clings to Harrys shoulders, not really surprised. Harry does this often, ever since he grew taller than him, strong enough to carry him, hold him like this. Louis often complains out of principle, but there’s actually little he loves more and Harry knows it.

 

He feels movements and hears random voices and then Jeffs, from somewhere far away. “You can’t carry him out like this, Harry.”

 

“I know.” Harry holds him tighter nonetheless, his voice hushed. “Just let me-“

 

“Is he not feeling well? Is he hurt? . . . No? . . . Yeah, but I think he can walk then. Just put him down . . . Harry . . .”

 

Louis tries to open his eyes, but the light around him is so blinding he can’t. He just wants to stay in Harrys arms and sleep. Yeah, sleep sounds good. Before he can follow through with this plan however, he feels hands touching him, shaking his shoulders. The voices get louder and the light brighter somehow. He groans.

 

“Don’t do that”, he hears Harry say to someone, before he feels his warm breath against his ear, his voice getting very soft. “Lou, can you stand up for me for a minute? Just a minute, then we’ll be in the car, alright?”

 

Louis murmurs something unintelligibly as he feels that he’s getting lowered to the ground. His feet touch the floor, his arms still clinging to Harrys neck, because otherwise he would probably fall over. Harry seems to notice his unsteadiness, because he instantly wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, holding him securely. He hums the melody of 18 in his ear, while Louis blinks again. His vision is still slightly blurry, the light hurting his eyes. He can see Sarah and Jeff standing directly in front of him; she’s smiling, while he’s looking impatient.

 

“Come on, boy”, Jeff says, extending a hand towards Louis. “You can walk with Sarah and me.”

 

And Louis really doesn’t want to move away from Harry more than two inches, but he’s also way too tired to protest. Whatever gets him to his bed the fastest is fine by him, he decides. He lets them grab his arms, pulling him between them, holding him up. He stumbles anyway.

 

“Be careful”, Harry says behind him and the edge in his voice is harsh enough for Louis to know he’s not talking to him.

 

“I've got him”, he hears Jeff say reassuringly and then they leave the lounge and the VIP area, Sarah on his left and Jeff on his right side. They go down the stairs slowly, because Louis is swaying so much. From the tiredness, may he add, not the alcohol. (Even tho this two things are pretty much connected at the moment.)

 

In the end it feels like far longer than a minute when they finally reach the cars. Harry’s somehow already in one of them (did he use a different exit again?) and Sarah and Jeff guide him towards it. He stumbles two more times, hearing Jeff grumble besides him, as he pulls him back up. One of the back doors is being held open for him. He practically falls into the car, collapsing across the backseats. He sees Harry, who smiles and opens his arms and pulls him closer and the second Louis’ cheek touches his thigh, he falls asleep.

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this Louis-chapter somehow became much longer than the other chapters (it also took me so much longer to write , I’m sorry !! The next chapter’ll come sooner again , promise :) ) 
> 
> I'm really curious what you're thinking about it - how do you like Louis' POV , how do you like the smutty scenes (I never really wrote anything like this before , soo yeah) ? 
> 
> Your opinion helps and motivates me a lot , so please leave a comment if you want to ! 
> 
> All the Love xx.


End file.
